


Midnight Snack

by damaged_danzy



Series: Sleepy Boy Chronicles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: James wakes up and finds Cristiano not in bed





	Midnight Snack

James rolled over on his side, expecting to feel Cristiano’s warm embrace, but instead he felt nothing.

No bare chest, no warmth, no curly hair nuzzling in his neck, nothing.

James didn’t want to, but he opened his eyes and saw Cristiano’s side of the bed empty. Groaning, James pulled the covers up to his chin. The temperature had steadily been dropping over the last few nights. James usually had Cristiano to keep him warm, but his boyfriend was nowhere in sight. 

A few minutes passed as James waited for Cristiano to come back. He waited long enough to count one hundred flying sheep forward and backwards. Sleepy and growing colder by the minute, James threw the covers off of him. He hastily shoved his sweatpants and socks on.

James walked through the little hallway. He expected to see the television screen on in the living room, but instead, the night light in the kitchen was on. The living room and kitchen were separated by a little island, so all James had to do was walk a few feet to get into the kitchen. 

Sitting at the island, his back to the living room was Cristiano. 

“Cris?” James asked, walking to the counter. He looked at Cristiano, who was eating a bowl of cereal and then he looked at the time on the oven which read 12:14. “Late night snack?”

“Something like that,” Cristiano answered with a sheepish grin. He patted the stool next to him, but James jumped on the counter instead. James sat with his legs crossed. Cristiano shrugged and continued to take another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“What kind of cereal are you eating?” James asked.

“Raisin Brand.” James scrunched his face at the answer and Cristiano laughed. “What’s wrong with Raisin Brand?”

“Aren’t snacks after midnight always supposed to be good? Like candy and sugary?”

Cristiano shook his head no. “Not for me, always gotta think healthy.” He held the spoon up to James’ mouth, but the latter clamped his mouth shut. “Suit yourself,” Cristiano said before putting the spoon in his mouth.

“You’ve been in here for a while,” James started. “Why? I missed you in bed.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I was going to watch TV, but I didn’t want to wake you. Then I read some of the newspaper, but it was depressing me, so I decided to eat some cereal. I didn’t know you would miss me that much,” Cristiano ended with a wink. He finished his bowl of cereal and moved it to the side. He grabbed James’ legs and unfolded them, then leaning forward, Cristiano grabbed James’ waist and moved him closer, so that now James’ legs were hanging off the counter. James was sitting right in front of Cristiano.

Cristiano laid his head on James’ thigh. “Much better,” he said contently. He nuzzled his face. “Why are you wearing pants?” He mumbled.

“It’s cold,” James replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah, but your skin is soft and your pants aren’t,” Cristiano complained. He wrapped his hands around James’ waist. He dipped his hands in the backside of James’ pants, making James jump from how cold Cristiano’s hands were.

“Your hands are cold, baby. You’re usually warm.” James ran his hand through Cristiano’s hair, absentmindedly wrapping his fingers through the curls. He felt Cristiano’s hands grab at his ass, the grips getting needier by the second. “What are you doing?”

“You said you were cold. I know how to keep you warm.”

James bit his lip. Cristiano had always been good with his hands. James wanted this, but not here. “No, stop,” he said.

Cristiano stopped, but didn’t move his hands. He sat up and looked at James right in the eye. “Why James?”

“Right now, on the kitchen counter? Really? You know how much that would mess our backs up?” 

Cristiano let out a loud laugh. He moved his hands up to James’ waist and gave a tight squeeze. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. God, I’m usually the sensible one.”

“Yeah Cris, what’s gotten into you?” James teased. His hands met Cristiano’s hands and he linked their fingers together.

“I know what’s gotten into you, or what’s _about_ to get in you,” Cristiano smirked.

James blushed. It was dark in the kitchen, but he knew that Cristiano knew how his words affected him. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Cristiano didn’t waste any time. He jumped out of the kitchen stool and grabbed James by the waist. James answered back by wrapping his legs around Cristiano’s waist. Cristiano fumbled through the hallway, making it to their bed. He gently placed James down before climbing over him. “I love you,” he said between kisses. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” James said, trying to catch his breath. Cristiano’s kisses always made him feel light-headed and warm.

And that’s what Cristiano was; warm.

He was the warmth that filled James. His warmth cascaded over James’ skin, keeping him safe and secure. His warmth melted over James, making James feel like his body was on fire. His warmth kept James from becoming cold-hearted. His warmth was the only thing that James needed; the only thing that kept him coming. 

Cristiano’s warmth continued to keep James warm as the night got deeper. It continued to keep James warm when the stars disappeared and the sun slowly made its way up. His warmth was a constant companion, one that James always loved.

Cristiano may have his own warmth, but the love James felt for him was enough to keep a fire burning for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Something about late night Crismes and James being sleepy is so endearing to me? It kind of goes along with my other story, [Teddy Bear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8725447). I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
